


I'm Fine (Our Last Sunset)

by crownbite



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I just had to, Light Angst, M/M, i dont know what is this tbh, i had to add jungwoo like have you seen him, my life is an angst, the title is crap, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownbite/pseuds/crownbite
Summary: Renjun had planned to spend one last day with  Mark before he finally lets him go.





	I'm Fine (Our Last Sunset)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new fanfic and again this is a mess. All my fanfics are lmao. Again this story in unbeta'd so expect grammar errors and typos.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 am until 3-4 am last night so eehhh. Enjoy!

Renjun scans himself on the mirror one last time and fixes his hair, smiling at his reflection. He feels good and nice today, he lets out a small sigh and looked at the time at the wallclock in his shared with Jeno. He took the promise ring that Mark gave him on their fourth monthsary and put them on. He took one last glance at his reflection and when he was really satisfied at his outcome he took his jacket and walked out of thehis room towards the livingroom where the older boy is waiting for him.

When he reached him, he smiled and gave him a hug, hands on him. He bid his farewell to his roommate who had been in the kitchen cooking something for his visitor that is comming for late lunch. Jeno just nodded at them.

As soon as he stepped out of the dorm, they both felt the heat of the sun and chuckled. Renjun's hand holding tight on the older ones as they started walking towards the bus stop. Both of them had decided to take the public transportation instead of taking the car, although Renjun had incested that he could drive and is a great one as well.

When they had arrived at the bus stop, they both sat down. Renjun looking around and checking the bus schedule. After a few minutes of waiting the vechicle finally arrived and they both went inside, looking for a space to seat all the way at the back. When Renjun and Mark found one, they both sat ignoring the people looking at them weirdly. And waited for the bus to go.

"Hyung, do you remember our first date where we also rode the public transportation" the younger says as he smiled and looked at the older boy. Although, he had not responded. He smiled as he reminicense those times.

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

_ Mark had asked Renjun to go on a date suddenly right after the younger had said yes to be his. Their friend had teased them both but they didn't mind at all, and the younger could only nod still in shocked that he is finally with his crush since freshman year. _

_ Right after the last bell rang, Renjun got directly dragged into a bus stop, Mark beside him holding his tiny hands that perfectly fit with the older's hand which is big and firm. _

_ "Where are we going?" Renjun asked as soon as the bus had arrived. _

_ "You will see" the older said and smiled as they bought entered the bus and sat at a free space. _

_ In the ride, they just talk and Renjun had layed his head on the older's shoulder and ignoring the judgemental look they are both recieving. It took them twenty minutes in the bus before finally getting off it. _

_ They had arrived at Namsam park, they walked around the cherryblossom trees for a while before finally arriving at a restaurant. Renjun looked at Mark, and the older smiled at him holding his hands tighter as they enter. _

_ Mark had brought him to their favourite restaurant for their first official date as a couple, which made it special for them. Renjun couldn't believe that Mark had time to plan everything out, but he is greatful. They had spend the rest of the night together that day after their dinner date. _

_ It was a magical day and it is a day to be remembered forever. _

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

His remenicense got cut off when they both finally got off the bus. Renjun got dowon and Mark following him behind. A smile plastered on his face as they both walk side by side as the blooming cherrysblossoms sheilds them from the sunlight.

"It's spring again, look at how the cherryblossoms are blooming hyung" Renjun says a smile still visible on his face.

Both of them had ended in the restaurant where they had their first official date. They hadentered and Renjun had requested to sit on the table that they had been sitting on for the past few years they were sitting on everytime they go there.

The younger had ordered food for the both of them. When was finally done ordering, Renjun's hand has caressed Mark's big hands. Oh how he loves it.

Renjun had been the one talking all along and Mark is enjoying it. Listening to his voice and his smile like how the sun shine bright up in the sky.

When the order had finally arrived, the two of them had digged in and enjoyed the food.

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

Right after the restaurant, Renjun and Mark had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon touring Namsan and going to the namsan tower before both of them ends up going to the Han River.

"Remember when he both had a padlock and made a wish," the younger boy said. "And my wish came true hyung, i was happy being with you"

Mark just stared at him with those sad eyes, he hates it. Why is this happening to the two of them. But they both know that it had to happen, even though no one wanted to.

The two of them are hapoy with each other, but sometimes, things are just mend to break and can't be fixed anymore. Renjun only wished that it would not be too soon, though he was disappointed.

As the sun is almost setting down, Mark and Renjun had finally decided to go to Han River together. Where they are both gonna end things with each other, where the younger would finally let him go and accept the truth even though he did not want to.

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

_"When I tell you to let me go, would you?" Mark asked as the older and Renjun were laying down on the grass at the park having a picnick._

_"No, why would I, hyung" the younger says looking at him._

_"Nothing, it just came to mind" the older said and smiled._

_Mark got up from where he had laid down and quickly pecked Renjun's lips. The younger had a shock, and when the older had started running, Renjun got back from reality and ran after him._

_The younger boy had no idea that, that moment was the last moment they would spend together._

_After a week from that picnick, Renjun had recieved a call from Mark's parents. The younger boy was in class that time and he had to be excused for that matter, as the older's parents know how much the younger is special to their son._

_Hearing the news, Renjun had ran outside the school to call a cab and directly went to the hospital. He had asked for the older's room and when he got there, all he could hear were cries. He was too late._

_As he entered the room, he saw a lifeless body on a white sheet bed. Slowly he walks towards it, and there were Mark's parents and Taeyong his older brother looking at him._

_"M- Mark hyung" Renjun says._

_Taeyong looked at him with sad eyes and shook his head. From there, the younger had finally let his tears and hugged the older boy. His world had crushed down, just like that._

_Right after Mark's waking, Taeyong had given Renjun a letter. The letter had consisted of appologies and explanition. Renjun was furious at him, for not letting him know earlier about his sickness but he feels more pain and sorrow than anger. The letter had ended with I love you and be happy, along with it is try to love again._

_But Renjun knows that he would not love again after that. As he was afraid- afraid to be left again._

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

  
Renjun had stopped near a cliff at the Han River, smiling. "Hyung, look it is the sunset" he said. "It had been a year and six months, like I promised today is the day that I would finally let you go fully as I don't want you to suffer anymore"

The younger had opened the urn from his hands. "I hope that you are finally happy up there. And I am happy right here, I had fulfilled your wish"

As soon as the sun finally sleeps, he spread Mark's ashes into the river with a smile. He is not hurting anymore and he knows that the older is smiling at him too.

"Goodbye hyung, I will love forever and you will always stay in my heart"

 

**ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

  
After he was done, Renjun had decided to stay there for a while, it was 7 pm when he heard a horn and someone calling his name. He turned around, and gave a smile to the person who had called him.

The boy walked towards him and stopped right in front of him. "Are you alright?" the boy asked.

Renjun looked at him and then at the river where mark's ashes had been scattered. "Honestly speaking," the younger said. "I am more than alright now, I am happy"

"That's good," the other boy says with a smile. "Let's go, Jeno is looking for you and you're the only person that's been missing for the reunion" the older said. " And he told me to fetch you, and i was right to find you here"

Renjun smiled and nodded. "Hey, Jungwoo"

The boy named Jungwoo looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything," the younger said as he looked at him in the eye. "Thank you for sticking with me for the past year and for being a shoulder I could lean on whenever I feel weak"

Jungwoo just smiled at him. "It's nothing, and it had been my pleasure"

Unexpectedly, Renjun had walked a little closer- much too close and gave Jungwoo a peck on his lips. "You have waited long enough, you showed me that you could wait until i am finally ready. And now i am"

"Really?" the older male had asked. Renjun just gave a chuckle and nodded happily.

Today was the happiest day for Jungwoo and for Renjun but mostly for Mark as well. The younger had finally opened his heart again, and he knows that it was the best idea and move he had done.

Jungwoo might not replace Mark, But Renjun knows that he loves him and probably he would love Jungwoo more than he had loved Mark. However, only time could tell.

Right now, The younger is just happy and slowly loving Jungwoo step by step. And Mark would always be in a special place in Renjun's heart. After all, Mark was his first love.

**Author's Note:**

> _I might create a side-story of Renjun/Jungwoo, but i don't know when will i be able to write it, so for the mean time spare this for a while._
> 
> _Have you seen, SM finally showed Jungwoo. I had been waiting since forever aaaa. That boy is adorable and Mark needs to reclaim his spot fast or else Jungwoo would take over._
> 
> _Anyway, hit me up on[TWITTER](http://twitter.com/ults00)  where I spazz about renjun and others 25/8._


End file.
